The field of wireless communication networks has challenged implementers with continuously discovered synergies, both positive and negative. The sea of signaling has long grown from scattered and isolated sparks of Morse code to the modern-day roar of intermingling transmissions. The simplicity of the directional link (Point to Point) was replaced by the broadcast (Point to Multipoint) and is being replaced by the mesh (Multipoint to Multipoint) and even the relaying, multi-hop, interactive mesh; also, the continuous-transmission format is being replaced by short and varying packets. The complexities of variations in real world conditions—constantly changing topography, overlapping wave signals, and unpredictable and intermittent faults or blockages—all challenge the existing methods and systems. Further description of some of these problems can be found in the parent application's text and will not be repeated here. This invention is concerned with the problems described below.